


【鸣佐】梦中人

by shizhishenyun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizhishenyun/pseuds/shizhishenyun
Summary: 原著向双上忍设定，任务小故事，战斗力削弱至疾风传初期（无咒印九尾等外挂），大概就是七班19岁ver. 双向暗恋转明恋





	【鸣佐】梦中人

 

00  
又来了，又是那个古怪的梦境。  
梦里的他被握住手腕，压在一个人身下被狠狠贯穿，那火热的温度从后方传至全身。那样剧烈的痛感与快感是如此真实，真实到能够让他清楚地记得自己是如何被那人换着花样玩弄。  
从被汗水沾满的眼睫之间看出去，那人的面容模糊不清，在他的视网膜上投下一片深沉的阴影，他无法思考这是什么忍术或是幻术，就被接连而来的顶弄折磨地失了控制，浑身僵直颤抖，不情不愿地吐出一声痛苦与欢愉交织的呻吟。  
“唔嗯……”  
他的胸腹上不可避免地溅上白色的浊液，那人在那收缩中深深地喘了口气，越发捏紧了他的手腕，加速了冲刺。高潮过后的身体敏感地碰都不能碰，他弓起身体试图后退，却被抓的更紧，直到身体里被注入温热的液体，他脱力睡去。

01  
“砰砰砰——”  
门外突兀地响起不怎么轻的敲门声，将宇智波佐助从梦中惊醒。紧接着，一个明亮的声音清晰地透过几层房门传入他的耳膜，将他一大早不怎么清醒的大脑搅得一塌糊涂：“佐助——！起来了吗？”  
漩涡鸣人那个白痴……佐助将被子向上拉了拉，盖住耳朵不想听，可那人仍不依不饶地敲门并喊道：“今天有任务哦，你是不是忘了？”  
……任务？  
佐助疲惫的大脑皮层将这个信息慢吞吞地处理了一下，最后猛地一下子反应过来，从床上一月而起——对了，任务！  
可他的身体不允许他进行这样激烈地运动，在翻身的瞬间他就敏锐地察觉到了后腰的不适，更别提落地的那一瞬间，一股难以言喻的酸痛从大腿根处传遍全身。  
佐助暗骂了声，缓缓站直身体，然后扶住了墙，手不禁做出老年人般的动作：扶住了腰。他对着门外的鸣人应了声，一边走向卫生间洗漱，一边开始思考起昨晚的梦境。  
这不是第一次做这样的怪梦了，最开始他以为是真实地发生在他身上，因为那些触感与痛感是那么直接，使得他拼命反抗。可醒来之后他身上干干净净、没有一丝痕迹。他曾去开过少量安眠的药物，那怪梦和诡异的梦中人时不时地在深夜来临，就算是忍者也无法长时间服药，医忍的同伴还关心过，问他需不要心理治疗——开玩笑，这样的事情是能够被人催眠后全部讲述出来的？  
被一个不知名的男人在梦中肆意侵犯玩弄、在这过程中还得到了多余的快感，如此难以启齿的事情，他是无论如何不会让第二个人知道的。  
梦境是影射现实的，可他从未知道男人与男人之间应该怎么做，该如何开拓那处用来排泄的甬道，甚至如何接吻。梦中的一切他从未在生活中经历过，可不知怎地竟夜夜入梦。第二天早上起来他会满身疲惫，累的仿佛真的奋战了一场。更诡异的是，那个神秘的梦中人从未露脸，佐助怎样都想不起他的面容，也不知道这样的角色是他幻想出来的，还是真实存在。  
说起来……对着镜子刷牙到一半，佐助的动作停滞了。若是这怪梦是真的，那么那里……应该是……红肿的吧？  
佐助含着牙刷，犹豫了几秒，转身对着镜子褪下了睡裤；细白的手指分开柔软的臀瓣，佐助回过头去……  
“佐助——额！”  
窗户被猛地打开。“啪”的一声，佐助口中的牙刷掉落在了地上；他弯着腰，光着屁股对着镜子，一抬头与满脸惊愕的、冒冒失失爬窗进来的漩涡鸣人看了个对眼。  
“佐佐佐佐佐佐佐助……”  
“不是你想的那样——”  
“我什么都没看见——”  
“啊啊啊说了不是你想的那样——”  
“我真的什么都没看见——”  
“………………千鸟！！！”  
一栋公寓中的某一层，其狭小的卫生间窗户之中窜出了几米高的电光，将扒在窗口的某位男性上忍电的外焦里嫩。

02  
“你们又怎么了？”木叶村的正门前，卡卡西扶着额头，看着两个吵吵闹闹的家伙有些头疼，都快二十岁的人了，闹起别扭来还是像小时候一样，幼稚的不行。一旁唯一的女孩子小樱光顾着看她刚做的指甲，没空理会他们这点见怪不怪的行为。作为他们的老师也是这次的队长，卡卡西深深地叹了口气。  
“喂，所以你早上在干什么？”鸣人用胳膊肘撞了佐助一下，在佐助耳边小声问他，佐助的脸一下子变得通红，压着声音骂道：“闭嘴！”  
“难不成是长痔疮了？”  
“……没有！”  
唔……鸣人摸着下巴回想了一下早上看到的场景，虽然只有一瞬，但是白嫩、圆翘，他挤眉弄眼地嘲笑道：“还挺好看的。”  
“漩、涡、鸣、人！”  
“好了，都看过来了。”卡卡西击了下掌，将众人的目光全都吸引过来，他说道：“这次的任务是S级，虽然是护送任务，但是因为难度等级极高，需要三个以上的上忍参加，于是虽然你们都各自带学生了，我还是召集了原来的第七班，不过看来……”  
他的目光扫过佐助和鸣人两个，意有所指道：“你们两个合作没问题吧？”  
“没有。”两人异口同声道，说完看对方一眼，又“哼”地各自看向一边。  
“……”卡卡西沉默了一下，还是决定相信他们的实力，继续解说道：“这次的任务是护送眠之国的使者，途中要穿越不少边缘地带，包括雾隐，武器食物都带好了？”  
几个人零碎地应了声，卡卡西对这状况像是习以为常了，侧身让大家看看这次的任务对象。鸣人他们这才注意到，原来卡卡西身后还站了个人。那人全身笼罩在黑色的斗篷里，掀开兜帽里面竟是一张雌雄莫辨的精致小脸，只是一双眼睛闭着，似乎是在……睡觉？？  
“他他他……他是在站着睡觉吗？”鸣人在他眼前挥了挥，那人纹丝不动地站在原地，仿佛真的睡着了一样。  
原来眠之国的忍者都是在睡梦中修炼的，这是他们的血继限界：在梦中做的一切练习与努力全都会在现实中转化为真实，也许也是因为这样，他们几乎一天大部分时间都是在睡觉，只有一小会是清醒的，若是遇到任务便会停止这种修炼，变得和常人一样。

03  
“诶——这么轻松啊？”  
几人在树枝上前进着，鸣人背着眠之国的使者，在听完卡卡西的讲解之后，发出这样的感叹。  
“并不轻松哦，当他们修炼完之后，所有的疲劳和伤害也会转嫁到现实的躯体上，所以他们只是比我们多了点时间而已。”卡卡西补充道。  
“这孩子是使者吗？感觉好小。”小樱凑近了看趴在鸣人背上的眠之国使者，那张稚气的脸让人无法揣测年龄，毕竟能够千里迢迢独自赶来木叶，想必也是忍者中的佼佼者吧。  
在最前方开路的佐助忽然停下来，将几个同伴拦在手臂之后，忍具包被打开的轻轻搭扣敲击的声音在空旷的森林里尤为明显，夹杂着几声鸟儿的鸣响。  
“有埋伏……是雾隐吗？”鸣人和佐助对望一眼，背靠背地将任务对象保护在中间，不论刚刚怎么闹，现在也只能将那些事情抛在脑后。雾气蔓延，卡卡西消失在几米之外，不用说，一定是去解决对手了。小樱向二人使了个眼色，几步跃出了雾气之外。多年来的配合给了他们不用开口的默契，虽为医忍，一身怪力也能让她成为强力的支援，不过一会，远处传来了剧烈的震动和闪烁的电光。  
森林里安静了。  
结束了吗？鸣人单手握着苦无的动作有一丝放松，可就在那一瞬间，佐助敏锐地感知到了下方越来越近的查克拉，他挤开鸣人和眠之国的使者，硬碰硬地接了一招，两方兵刃碰撞之时发出了刺耳的声响和橙色的火花。细密的电流顺着佐助的剑迅速爬上雾隐的手臂，对方察觉之时已经来不及，被强力的电流激地缴了械，下一秒，那雾隐化为一阵白色烟雾，地上只剩下一截冒着烟的木头。  
“鸣人不要放松！”  
重新摆好阵型，佐助闭上眼，再睁开之时，一双血红的眼眸在白雾中闪着危险的光。雾隐来去迅速，出招诡异，是他们最不想碰见的对手，也不知道这次的任务对象是什么来头，眠之国这种小国，又有什么值得雾隐感兴趣的？  
“刚刚抱歉。”鸣人重新警戒起来，他太大意了——以为卡卡西和小樱已经解决了对手，可谁知道来势汹汹的雾隐有多少人呢？  
写轮眼中的三只勾玉飞速旋转起来，佐助扫视一番，前、后、左、右都没有敌人的痕迹，下方空旷，那就只有……  
“上面！”  
树枝被尽数撞断，强大的冲击力从上方强压下来，鸣人大喝一声攻了上去，却没想到转身之时用力过猛，将身后的眠之国使者给……甩飞了。  
这位意外性NO.1的忍者真是出其不意，竟在战斗中途将众人抢夺的对象给扔出了战场。  
周围静了一瞬，然后所有人疯狂地扑向下坠中的那个小小身躯。  
佐助的速度是数一数二的，他的位置也离的最近，眼看那人快要落地，他奋力地伸出手臂一捞，居然真的抓住了那人的一片衣角。就在那一秒，佐助清晰地看见，那个一直沉睡的人竟然睁开了眼睛。  
下一秒，他陷入了黑暗。

04  
“……佐助君……”  
“……佐助！”  
佐助猛地坐起来，将周围围着的小樱和鸣人吓了一跳，卡卡西站在不远处的篝火旁，对佐助扬声道：“醒了就来吃点东西，你这一觉睡得不错，今晚就由你来放哨吧。”  
被鸣人拉起来，几人在火堆旁坐下，佐助喝了口水，润了润嗓子，问道：“我怎么了？”  
鸣人瞥了眼一旁呼呼大睡的使者：“这家伙的应急反应是某种眠遁，感觉到了危险就释放一种忍术，让周围的人都陷入沉睡，你隔得最近就睡了很久，我只躺了几分钟就醒了。”  
“恩将仇报。”小樱气呼呼地说，在某些方面她总是保持和鸣人同步的思维。  
佐助嚼着晚饭有些走神，不知为什么，他总觉得刚刚那一招有些诡异；一会又想着，还好今晚轮到他放哨，不必在小组成员面前入睡了。  
谁知道那些怪梦今晚会不会来、而做这种梦的他又会怎样反应？

夜深了，周围动物的叫声反而多了起来，加上火堆噼里啪啦炸裂声，引得佐助心烦意乱，他一边将身边的草拔了扔进火堆，一边想着今天的事。  
如此强大的忍术他竟闻所未闻，一瞬间让周围三四个实力超过上忍的忍者陷入沉睡，就算是几秒都能够争取到不少时间，更何况几分钟、几个小时？而且靠的越近威力越大，若是近身战中使用，后果不堪设想。那人没有结印，似乎随便就能发动；拥有这样实力的，是一个国家的忍者，还是只有少数人？  
“咔哒”，一声异响让佐助从思维中惊醒，他手中的苦无瞬间指向了发出声音的地方，可声音的来源让他惊讶——那个常年闭着眼睛的使者竟睁着一双漆黑的大眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他。  
“你……”  
“嘘，”那孩子，姑且这样称呼他，因为他看起来实在是很小，他竖起手指在唇边，又悉悉索索走到佐助身边来坐下，对佐助小声说道：“他们睡着了，不要打扰。”  
佐助收起苦无，略带古怪的眼神瞥了他一眼，没有说话。他记得卡卡西说过这个人不会轻易开口，可现在看来怎么有点自来熟？  
“下午，睡得好吗？”那孩子又问，佐助出于礼貌回答：“还不错，一觉睡到醒，没有做梦。”  
小孩皱起眉，似乎不太同意他说的，反驳道：“怎么可以不做梦……做梦才是好东西，梦里想要的事情都会实现，梦里做得到的事情，现实里都能够做到。”  
“你是说美梦成真？”知道对方在说他们独特的修炼法，可木叶的忍者并不是通过这种方式来取得进步。佐助将手中的草团子扔进火里，看着他们被焰火吞噬烧干烧枯，直至变为灰烬，他说道：“梦里不完全都是好事的。”  
还有一些他完全不需要——不想要——不敢要的东西，可他无法将他们驱除，不像在现实中，无论怎样还是能够做出某些努力去改变的。  
那孩子眉头一皱，突然发难的动作接近于疾速，他捧住佐助的脸颊，额头贴了上去，口中说道：“你最近在做噩梦吗？我来看看，说不定可以发现点什么，我可是专家啊。”  
“放手！”佐助被吓了一跳，下意识后仰一步，居然没挣开他的手。眼前的那双黑色的眼睛仿佛有种魔咒，他被盯着就渐渐感觉困意上涌，四肢无力。  
“不行……不能……”他艰难地挪动嘴唇，缓慢地吐出几个词语。  
不能看我的梦境……  
这是他失去意识之前的最后一个念头。

05  
几乎焦灼的温度。  
好烫……  
后背的皮肤被什么粗糙的东西摩擦地有些疼，下身被反复顶撞着，带来致命的快感。  
又是这个怪梦。  
可这次好像又有什么不一样，周围不再是模模糊糊的，变得清晰了许多，佐助从未感受过这种仿佛在幻术中一般、清晰到可以以假乱真的梦境。他浑身上下的衣服褪的差不多了，只剩下一件上衣还挂在身上，双腿缠着身前人的腰，后背被按在树干上，整个人被从下而上地顶着。  
夜色昏暗，佐助并不能看见那人的脸，可变清晰的不仅仅是视野，还有相应的触感，深埋在他身体中的男人的性器在他适应后深深浅浅地戳弄，细碎的快感几乎将他包围。  
那人低头来寻他的嘴唇，在这之前他们从没接吻过，一次都没有。那湿热的气息慢慢地越靠越近，最终落他的唇角，然后轻轻在他唇面上舔了一下。  
佐助挂在那人颈后的手臂收紧了，他将那人拉的更近，主动迫切地吻上了他的嘴唇，不知是谁先伸出了舌尖，破开碍事的牙关，将两条湿润的软物纠缠在一起，那近似交媾的动作令他们更加激动，牙齿咬破了对方的舌。  
佐助感觉自己像是被分成了两半，一半失去理智、像是发情的动物一般与一个看不见脸的男人动情接吻做爱，另一半冷冷地站在一旁，一边看着一边想道，原来我在做梦。  
这很奇怪，没有人在梦中能够冷静清晰地知道自己在做梦，否则那就叫做清醒。可是清醒的人是能够知道自己是醒着的而不是做梦——或者反过来，我们谁也不知道？  
大腿被拉开到极致，男人粗大的性器在艳红的穴口狠狠进出，佐助的指甲在那人的背后留下了清晰的红痕，随着时间的流逝，他渐渐觉得那两半自己融合到了一起，变成了现在这个，沉溺在情爱之中，却挣扎着想要开口的自己。  
“你是谁……”他喘息着开口，任由那人在自己的锁骨间留下清晰的一枚吻痕。他眼角生理性的泪水在忍到极致的时候骤然落下，灭顶般的快感如洪水一般将他吞没，他仍是不甘，他觉得这次，他比任何时候都要接近那个诡秘的真相。  
“你是谁？为什么要这样做？”  
回答他的是更加猛烈的抽插，硕大的软头死死抵住那一点反复研磨，无情地鞭挞让二人之间汁水淋漓，佐助觉得自己快要到了，他的声音不自觉的拔高，快要叫出声来，就在这时，他听见一个熟悉到不能再熟悉的声音在他耳边道唤道：“佐助……”  
“……你是我的。”  
佐助猛地一惊，推开伏在他耳边的那人，恰好清晨的第一缕阳光落在他们身旁，将那人的金发映地熠熠生辉。  
“——鸣人？”

06  
他醒了过来。  
佐助睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在火堆旁边，卡卡西、小樱和鸣人三人睡得正熟，而那个眠之国的使者正坐在一旁看着他，口中问道：“睡得还好吗？”  
清醒的时间不长，佐助没有反应过来，仍是沉浸在巨大的震撼之中，他呆呆的望着那人，对方又问了一句：“这次是个美梦吧？”  
听了这句话，佐助才回过神来，他突然暴起，手中整夜没有放松的苦无抵在了那人的脖子上，与此同时，感觉到转瞬而逝的杀气的三人醒了过来，看见的就是他们的同伴想要杀他们的任务对象。  
“佐助！”  
鸣人想都不想就扑上去抱住了佐助的腰把他往后拖，可佐助不予理会，只逼问道：“那是什么幻术！？”  
“那不是幻术，”那一双漆黑的眼眸盯着佐助，微笑着说：“那是你心中所想。”

“所以说——”  
卡卡西终于理清了思绪，总结道：“你觉得昨晚眠之国的使者和你说完话之后，向你发动了某种忍术，导致你做了噩梦，所以你早上起来第一件事就是把他干掉，是吗佐助？”  
“……”佐助沉默，这样说起来也没错。  
差点干出杀掉被保护对象的行径，佐助回去自然是要领罚的，不过在任务途中，卡卡西就先口头批评；可真实情况又不能和他们说，佐助只好把一肚子理由吞进肚子里。  
做梦梦见被同伴上什么的……太羞耻了。  
不不不，这是那个怪人的某种幻术，说不定最近做噩梦都和这家伙有关，不管他的目的是什么，把他送回自己的国家远远地躲开一切就结束了吧？  
“佐助，没事吧？”鸣人担心的表情出现在他视野里，早上起来被睡得有些蓬松的头发和认真的表情结合起来居然有些可爱，可这张脸与他的梦境重合，佐助猝不及防地想起了梦里高潮前一秒，鸣人看起来有些暗沉的蓝色眼眸，像是盯住猎物一般看着他，那表情像是要将他吞噬干净。  
他说：“佐助，你是我的。”  
那个眠之国的使者说道：“那不是幻术，是你心中所想。”  
梦中的自己用沙哑渴望的声线问道：“你是谁？”  
下一秒，对方的脸庞出现在他的眼前，像是回应了他的希望，有求必应。  
那是他所期待的吗……？  
“……佐助？”  
一个不注意，佐助回神之时才发现鸣人那家伙凑得老近，整张脸都快贴上来了，可心绪不定的佐助没法凝神使用查克拉，加上刚刚那个一身而过的念头，他红透了一张脸，骂鸣人道：“太近了混蛋！”  
嗯？居然没被电？  
鸣人凑得更近，他发现他的朋友脸红地像只大虾，丝丝的往外冒热气，可与平时那副冷冰冰的样子相差太远，有些令人不可置信。  
不过……都好看就是了。

不论佐助是怎样的不情愿，护送的任务仍是要继续，中间有几波敌袭，卡卡西见他心不在焉便把他换到了队伍中间，小樱与鸣人两人还讨论起来了。  
“佐助君怎么了？”  
“不知道……最近几天都很暴躁。”  
“每个月都有那么几天的……”  
……听得他是额头青筋跳动。  
也想过打断他们的对话，把鸣人那家伙揍飞出去或者电一通，不过现在只要看见这家伙的脸，佐助就想起那糟心的使者的话，无法再对着鸣人的脸毫不犹豫地一拳上去；那颗守着巨大一个秘密和好奇的心几乎是疲惫不堪的，翻来覆去地想也没想出个结果，还任由思绪飘的更远。  
他想起前几次的梦境，虽看不见脸，那人没有开口，形式的确是鸣人风格：第一次的时候强硬地不行，他拼命反抗却被捆住手腕从后面狠狠进入，喜欢啃咬他的脖子，像个小野兽；之后几次也总是横冲直撞地猛干，总是先痛了再爽的，总之没有任何技巧。虽然全程没有对话交流，可佐助越回想越觉得那个神秘的梦中人就是鸣人。  
这全都是他一个人想出来的吗？  
还是那孩子做的什么手脚……  
“佐助君，没事吧？”小樱担忧的声音响起，佐助摇了摇头，刚准备回答，就瞥见一小片白色的屋顶——  
眠之国到了。

07  
这位使者好像在眠之国非常有威望，木叶能够把人全须全尾地送回来，虽然他本人实力不俗根本不需要护送，一行人仍是收到了热情的款待。佐助本不喜欢这种环境，也就只有鸣人那种爱热闹的性子，才会和他们打成一片，他推托掉几个邀请，在走廊边站了一会，不知怎地叹了口气。  
“你好像不太高兴。”  
对方用的是肯定句，佐助侧过头去，看到的是他们这次的任务对象，小家伙像是不通人情一般，佐助现在大概了解了他的性格，口气平稳了些，说道：“论谁遇到这种事都不会高兴。”  
“可是你们木叶的人，专门请我去做这样的事啊，做完之后的大家都很开心。”他一歪头，说的是更加令人匪夷所思的话。  
专门……请他……去给别人做春梦？  
做完大家都很开心？？？  
佐助觉得自己跟不上他的思路了，他蹲下来招招手，让这孩子过来，不过这位似乎有着小动物般的直觉，被早上的惊险一幕吓到，想要和佐助说话，但是也保持在三米开外。  
“那这样，我问你答。”佐助也不强求。  
“不能涉及国家机密……”  
“谁要知道你们的国家机密！”  
“……”小孩想了想：“好吧。”  
佐助站起身来，抱臂靠在门框边，问道：“我最近的噩梦，是不是你造成的。”  
“这个问题我无法回答，因为这个首先就不是噩梦，是……”  
“是我心中所想，好了我知道了。”佐助打断他的长篇大论，他并不是对孩子有耐心的那一型，小家伙吃瘪，随机简短道：“有一点关系。”  
“说。”  
他犹豫了一下，说道：“因为前段时间在木叶，我在给别人做昨天对你做的一样的事情，但是我不太能控制好范围，所以可能住在周围的你就受到了波及。”  
这可是闻所未闻。佐助皱起眉，难道真的有人雇这小家伙给他们制造梦境？  
这小孩成年了吗？  
见佐助面色古怪，他慢吞吞地说：“昨天我看了你的梦……”  
——然后他看见那个一直非常吓人的忍者，全身僵硬面红耳赤到掩饰不下去的地步。  
他小声说：“其实这没什么好丢人的……我也看过别人的梦……也有不少这样的……”  
“……闭嘴。”  
“哦。”  
一阵难堪的沉默。  
“你喜欢那个金色头发的大哥哥吗？”他又问。  
这次佐助沉默的时间更长了，比起任务中的肃杀，刚刚脸红的羞赧，现在他的语气更像是悲伤的，他说：“可能吧。”  
这次成功的让喋喋不休的孩子闭上了嘴。

是什么时候开始喜欢上那个家伙的呢？  
大概他自己也不清楚。  
或许是从日复一日的相处开始，或许是从并肩作战的任务之中，或许是从他们结成一个小队开始，或者更早，从见面的那一瞬间——  
接连而来的怪梦让他正视自己的内心，可正视之后也忍不住仓皇逃避。

08  
佐助进门的时候愣了一瞬，大床上躺了一个睡到昏天黑地的家伙，他退出去后检视了一下自己的钥匙，发现没有走错，只好去拍那个醉到走错门的白痴。  
“喂，鸣人，醒醒。”  
鸣人翻了个身，发出震天响的鼾声。  
佐助无奈去翻他的钥匙却没翻到，只好先去洗把脸，准备叫人去拿备用钥匙来。镜中的他黑眼圈深厚，佐助想着顺便洗个澡，便脱掉了上衣。往镜子里不经意地一瞥，佐助突然愣住了。  
他的锁骨上，有一枚清晰的吻痕。  
厕所传来的巨响让鸣人从睡梦中惊醒，他翻了个身坐起来，想起自己是来找佐助的，却没想到先睡着了。  
“没事吧？佐助？”  
他寻着声音的源头走去，打开门便看见裸露了上半身的佐助，来不及问那破碎的镜子是怎么回事，鸣人的眼睛盯住佐助的胸口不放了——那枚吻痕清晰可见，他当场愣在原地。  
当所有的线索集中到一起，那匪夷所思的猜测便成了真。  
“佐助也……喜欢我么？”

“诶——真的可以么？”小樱惊喜道。  
刚刚向她提出邀请的女孩子捧着她的手，笑意盈盈道：“当然可以啦，别说帮你修补，整个做一遍都是可以的~”  
“好神奇……”小樱赞叹道：“在梦境中时间能够随意控制不说，做出来的东西丝毫不差呢！感觉眠遁和空间忍术差不多的样子……”  
“这个不是眠遁啦，”女孩笑着说：“这个是魇大人的梦遁。”  
“魇大人？”  
“就是你们护送来的任务对象啊，小樱难道没问过对方的名字么？”穿和服的女孩掩嘴笑了：“我们整个村子的忍者都会在梦中修炼，这是梦遁的一种，但是魇大人的血继限界赋予他的能力是，能够让多人进入到同一个梦境之中。待会我们需要做的就是求魇大人帮个忙，不需要太复杂的梦境，不会耗费太多的查克拉的。”  
她的手中牵着的，小樱的手指上，粉色樱花图案的美甲掉了几片花瓣。

佐助的身体一震，看向鸣人：“你说什么？”  
“佐助也喜欢我的吧？是吧？”鸣人抓住了他的肩膀，他的表情有些急切，“否则我们在怎么会进入同样的梦境？”

“你们想着想要和对方见面这件事，闭上眼睛，全身放松……”魇，也就是去往木叶的眠之国使者慢慢教着首次体验梦遁的小樱，说着又对二人发动了一个眠遁。  
两个女孩子手拉着手陷入了沉睡。  
——然后再次在梦中相见。

“只有想着要和对方见面这件事，在入睡之后才能见到对方，”鸣人一字一顿道，“卡卡西老师说，魇来到木叶是应火影的要求，帮助几位少见血继限界的忍者快速修炼，而他的清醒时间只有夜晚，也就是说在他发动忍术、让我们收到波及的夜晚，我们两个人在想同一件事——”

想要见到他，那怕在梦里也好。

青天白日里不敢想的、不敢做的、不敢说的，都在梦中一一实现；喜欢他，想要吻他，想要爱抚对方，想要和对方身体交缠，深入或容纳。

原来那奇异的梦中人不是别人，正是鸣人，而在鸣人的梦中，也是他自己。

在忍术范围之内的二人接受到的查克拉影响并不足以让他们坐上足够清晰、能够看清脸或听见声音的梦境，而昨晚正是魇意识到自己的术影响了他们，直接给他们发动了完整的术式，这才得以让佐助看清鸣人的脸。  
佐助的嘴唇上下开合几次都没有发出声音，最后说道：“为什么……为什么你从来不说？”  
鸣人没有回答，但他的眼神明明白白地写着：你不是也从来没提过？  
这种感情太过惊世骇俗，惊奇到亲人好友都不一定能够接受，佐助本来打算将他烂在肚子里一辈子，没想到却在这种情况下、以一种意想不到地方式被明明白白地抛了出来，还成了真。  
裸露在空气中的皮肤上附了一小层细密的汗珠，佐助的目光黏着在镜中他破碎的面容上，鸣人一直没有说话，直到佐助开口。  
“来做吧。”他说。  
否则，我会怀疑这是不是真的。  
鸣人向他这边看过来，二人交换了一个近乎温情的、厮磨的亲吻。很快这个吻变得火热异常，鸣人揽着他的腰，将两个人的距离缩短为零。佐助将手臂挂上他的肩，却摸到昨晚的抓痕，鸣人痛的一抖，被嘲笑：“昨天没有注意到伤口吗？”  
“老实说，没有。不过……”鸣人的手指一路向下，探进隐蔽的入口，浅浅地戳刺：“这里有些肿，你也没有注意吗？”  
两人在梦中做过多次，可在现实里互相触碰是第一次，那汹涌的想要吞噬对方的欲望比梦中来的要强烈百倍，而随之而来的痛楚也是梦中的百倍。佐助被放置在洗手台上，鸣人的性器只浅浅地进了一个头，可已经让佐助痛地留下冷汗，不加锻炼的括约肌紧紧箍住硕大的软头，也不仅仅是佐助一个人在痛。  
“放松点……”  
“……我放松了！是你太大！”  
青年柔韧的腰肢弓成好看的弧度，胸前殷红的亮点充血挺立，鸣人心中一动，低头舔上去，同时握住了他身前的痛软的性器，那根也在揉搓撸动中缓缓站起，铃口吐出大量透明的粘液，那是情动的标志。佐助在高处动弹不得，这姿势让他腰有些痛，却舍不得放开，心中仍是充满了不真实感。  
“……这是梦吗？”他问，刚刚流出的些许泪水粘在他睫毛上，平日里那么凌厉的一个人，被压在洗手台上蹂躏，汗湿的额发贴在脸上，看起来竟然有些可怜，鸣人心中叹息一声，低头去吻他，说道：  
“这不是梦。”  
接着是回应他的疑问的重重顶弄。  
明明是“第一次”，可鸣人早已熟知他的身体，哪里能够让他绷直了脚尖，哪里能够让他露出些呻吟……手掌这一次是真切地握着他的腰侧，将性器深深埋入到那高热紧致的甬道之中。  
鸣人将人抱起来，转身向卧室走去，然后深深压在被褥之中，佐助被那路上的颠簸与猛然掉落的失重感吓得重重一夹，换来鸣人深沉的喘息声。鸣人抬高对方的两条长腿折在胸前，将性器插入腿间嫩肉摩擦抽插。咕叽咕叽的水声色情不堪，佐助绯红了一张脸，眉头紧蹙，抬手盖住了眼睛，却被鸣人拉开，硬要看他的表情。  
“……你玩够了没有！”  
佐助忍不住出声，腿间的蹂躏比直接的插入更要令人心颤，佐助总有一种快要支撑不了多久的错觉，鸣人听完笑着吻了他的额头，温柔地再次一插到底。  
“唔嗯……”  
肉刃一寸寸没入的感觉固然美妙，可直捣深处的力道总是让他无法承受，佐助的腰细微地颤抖着，性器颤颤巍巍地吐出几股浓精，竟是被头一次被插射了。  
这个认知让他感到羞耻，内里搅得翻天覆地，鸣人就着他的余韵大开大合地干了几下，抵着对方最敏感的一点射了出来。

09  
漩涡鸣人从睡梦中醒来，只觉得一边胳膊被压得酸痛，他活动了一下僵硬的脖颈，低头看去，就被怀里的人放松的睡颜打败。  
是真的。他用唯一能活动的那只手捂住了脸，这次可不是梦。  
若是说鸣人这边的经历，可就简单的多。他本身就对他的一生的挚友·家人·兄弟·唯一存了不同的心思，在看不清脸的梦里理所当然地将那人认作佐助，却不想在虚虚实实间落成了真。  
他伸手拨弄佐助的睫毛，在他脸上用手指弹钢琴，佐助没怎么睡好，伸手“啪”地打掉他的手。  
声音有点响亮。  
……佐助猛地从鸣人怀里抬起头来，头顶狠狠撞上了鸣人的下巴，鸣人的牙齿又咬到了舌头，二人一阵兵荒马乱，最后爬起来裹着床单面面相觑。  
他的梦中人……从梦里踱着步，走了出来。

一只手伸到了佐助的眼前，阳光均匀地摊开在上面，像是对方握着一把温暖又肆意的温度，想要递给他。

“要……确认一下吗？”

-END-


End file.
